Harry Potter And The New Prophecy
by nasri-the-fallen star
Summary: Harry decides to go back to hogwarts after dumbledore's death. He met Cho Chang at Bill's wedding and became more than friends. But little did he know it was destiny. My version of Harry potter book 7 though the book hasnt even been released
1. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

"Remind me again why you decided to go back to Hogwarts. You weren't so keen last time," said Ron as he paced up to level with Harry and Hermione. Harry sigh and said, "How many times must I tell you Ron. I had this dream, a kind of premonition. There were glimpses of Hogwarts and strangely, there was Cho Chang." Ron and Hermione looked puzzled. You didn't tell us the bit about Cho Chang," said Hermione. "I didn't want you two blabbering about that. Anyway, the dream made perfect sense for me to return to Hogwarts. It was all kinda related, "Harry replied. They had walked quite a long distance from Uncle Vernon's house, which Harry had came back on Dumbledore's request for the last time. Ron and Hermione raised no questions after that. Then, one by one, they apparated to The Burrow.

It was Fleur and Bill's wedding. None of them were too excited over this event but at least Bill would have someone to take care of him everytime he turns wolfish. Bill had started having wolfish characteristics after being bitten by Greyback back at Hogwarts the previous year. Harry felt sorry for him. He had risked his life to fight off the death eater, and had been the only one to have sustained permanent damage.

As they entered, they were taken aback by the decorations Mr and Mrs Weasley had been putting up. Mrs Weasley had been against the idea of Bill and Fleur getting married, but didn't seem to show it. In fact, she looked extremely happy and was singing throughout. They did not notice that the three of them had arrived until Fred & George pointed out to them. "Mum!Dad! Look who's here," they both shouted in unison. Mr and Mrs Weasley turned to see Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Oh Harry!Hermione!What a pleasant surprise.Do come inside and make yourself comfortable," said Mrs Weasley as she approached them to give Harry and Hermione a hug. Fred & George brought them inside and they discussed about their joke shop until the wedding was ready at night.

They all quickly dressed themselves in tuxedos, smart pants and bow ties. Everyone except Hermione of course. She had went to the bathroom to change. As usual, Ron had the worst tuxedos among them. Harry's guess was that his was a second-hand outfit. Unsurprisingly, Ron did not seem to complain. Maybe he had been used to this kind of pathetic outfit and knew better than to complain. Though Harry was sympathetic towards Ron, he couldn't help smirking at his awful outfit. Everyone except Hermione had changed. She was taking an awful lot of time that Harry, Fred and George decided to come down first while Ron decided to wait upstairs. Harry knew both of them had decided to accept the fact that they both fancy each other and become a couple. Harry's greatest fear for them is that Ron might just wreck their relationship and probably not speak to each other ever again. Though Harry and Ginny still speak to each other normally, Harry knows that was because the reason the broke up is Voldermort. And Cho had never seen eye to eye with him ever since they fell apart. Could that probably happen to Ron and Hermione? Harry certainly hoped not.

Not long after, Hermione came out of the bathroom. Ron was stunned at the sight of Hermione. Words had failed him. He just stared at her with his mouth wide open as if he wanted to speak but had been hit by a _silencio _charm. She was wearing a purple knee-length dress that showed her cleveage. She had put on some make-up and did something to her hair that made it so un-Hermionish. "RON!" shouted Hermione, who had called Ron's name about five times before resorting to shout. "Oh. I'm sorry. You looked beautiful," said Ron, his mouth still wide open. "Thanks," she replied, blushing. "Shall we go down then?" asked Ron, holding out his hand, in a voice most unlike his. Hermione grabbed his hands and they went downstairs together. As they were making their way to where Harry and the twins were, many eyes turned to them as though they were wearing a perfume which attracts whoever they passed by. They were most certainly surprised at how beautiful Hermione had looked and might had even thought she was the bride in tonight's wedding. Even Harry was attracted as soon as he saw her. As soon as Ron and Hermione joined the table where Harry and the twins were sitting, they started discussing about the wedding. After a while, Ginny took a seat beside Harry. It was the first time they saw each other ever since Harry put an end to their relationship on the last day of school the previous term. They caught each other's eye but strangely, didn't blush. _Had both of their feelings for each other evaporate_, Harry thought. If not, why is it that he felt that Ginny was just another friend and he wouldn't mind her sitting beside him. Harry had this monster inside him which would go unstable everytime Ginny appeared last year. Maybe their feelings were gone and he just had to accept it.

It was 9o'clock sharp when the wedding started. The familiar music from the organ reached their ears as Fleur and Bill walked down the red carpet hand in hand. As they reached the platform, a man then speak to both of them. It seems that they were making a vow to each other. Harry could not hear a single word as he had been pushed to the back by the older people. Whatever seems to be going on now seems to be over as a purple light binded Fleur and Bill, and then they kissed. After that, it was all music and couples dancing. Ron and Hermione were dancing slowly as it seems that Ron might just tripped and fall on Hermione. Not having a date, Harry joined the joke shop gang, Lee Jordan, Fred and George. At least by joining them, he didn't look like he was rejected but rather uninterested, Harry thought. Unlike the group which consist of Neville, Seamus and Dean who looks as if they had asked almost all the girl available but had been rejected.

As Harry made his way to the drinks counter, he saw Cho Chang, his ex-girlfriend. Strangely, Harry could feel himself blushing. He couldn't take his eyes off Cho Chang. He was all dreamy and for a moment, one might thought he had inherited the genes from Luna Lovegood. "Hi Harry," said Cho Chang. A simple 'Hi' from Cho had just brought him back to reality. "Er…hi..," he replied. And then Harry seem lost, he was in deep thoughts of whether he should sit beside her of just move on to get his drinks. That decision had seem to be made up as soon as Cho, spotting that Harry was acting weirdly, asked him to sit to down beside her. The space beside her was so small that it squeezed Harry closer towards Cho and Harry was actually hoping that they'll squeeze him closer to her. It was the closest they had been ever since they kissed under the mistletoe back in Harry's fifth year. Harry was blushing and could not find the right words to break the silence. He was extremely nervous that he wasn't aware that he was actually pushing his glass to his lips, not realizing that there was no water inside until Cho pointed out to him. She then stared at him. Harry just stared back at her. She looked extremely pretty, even prettier than Hermione. Then, finally, she broke the silence and asked him how was his life going. "Fine," Harry replied, still staring at her. "How's yours?" "It's not bad. I am still looking for a job though." Harry was still staring at her. Then Harry thought to himself, you need to calm down. He needs to regain his composure. Then Harry asked "would like a drink?" "Oh yes. Thank you." Harry moved away from her quickly and bring himself to one corner to regain his composure. Ron and Hermione, having spotted him, approached him. "Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione. Harry then told them everything. They were giggling throughout. "What is so funny?" he demanded. Hermione then spoke after she had stopped giggling. "Harry, you better hurry up back to her. Maintain yourself and then asked her to dance." Asking her to dance seemed utterly impossible given that he could not even speak properly to her.

After a few moments of self-reflection, he approached Cho, only to realize halfway that he had forgotten to get her drinks. He made a u-turn and get two glasses of water. He seemed to have been himself as he gave Cho her drinks and then started to engage in deep conversations with her. After a while, he felt it was time to ask her to dance._ It's now or never_. "Cho…er…would..you..dance..with..me?" Harry could feel himself going red. Cho went red too, but not as much as Harry. "Sure." And they made their way to the dance floor. Ron and Hermione were giggling as they saw him and Cho. Harry then hold her one hand and put his other hand on her waist while Cho put her other hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt a tingling sensation inside his stomach. But he said to himself. _Maintain yourself. _They dance gracefully, enjoying every moment of it. Harry wondered if Cho was feeling the same way he did. His answer came not long after as Cho looked at him in a way that Harry felt he should kiss her now. Harry didn't hesitate for he knew the chance might never come again. He pulled her closer and kissed her and thankfully, Cho accepted the kiss and even encouraged it further. Harry felt the monster inside it triumph, just as it had when he kissed Ginny. All he wanted was to savour every moment his lips was touching hers as his hand move around her waist. It seems a lifetime before the finally broke apart. They gazed at each other intimately. They didn't know that many people had been noticing them but Harry didn't care. He would never regret this kiss. It had been most special and Cho probably felt the same way. They dance for the next few hours without getting tired. "I hope this night would never end," said Cho. "Me too," and they started kissing again.


	2. The New Headmistress

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own any of these chartacters

and thanks to the two guys for reviewing my story.Don't worry cause i have still like 12 chapters up my sleeve.And each chapter is quite long.So PLEASE I BEG YOU continue reading. And give me your review.Of course i would reply them. And to i glow in the dark 36, i've tried my best to space out the letters,tell me if its okay. And to Harrison, i'm a big fan of harry/cho fic.Soyou can expect a lot more snogging between them

**The New Headmistress**

The following day, Harry woke up exceptionally late. Ron was beside him. He had start talking to him the moment Harry opened his eyes. "You're early mate. Must have been the aftermath of that kiss. You and here really got in going on. You were muttering her name in your sleep." "I was?" asked Harry, looking surprised. "Yeah mate. Don't worry man. I must have been the only one who heard it." Harry grinned. He was still thinking of the kiss he and Cho shared. It was still a mystery to Harry how he had fallen for Cho. Again. He thought he was over her. They had barely talked for almost 1 year. But everytime Harry thought about the kiss, all the mystery doesn't seem to matter anymore.

The remaining days of their holidays had been rather plain. Harry was busy writing to Cho. Hermione and Ron were spending most of their time together. Fred and George were busy with joke shop. Ginny had been surprisingly busy sending letters, to whom none of them knows. Thankfully, Mr and Mrs Weasley had went to get their books at Diagon Alley for them instead of them having to go by themselves. Harry was grateful to them for he did not feel like going anywhere other than Hogwarts, which he felt was his home.

At last, the day Harry had been waiting for arrived.Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione get themselves ready to go to Kings Cross Station. Mr Weasley drove them to the station in the Ministry provided cars. As soon as they reached there, Mr Weasley gave each of them a hug and then parted. Unlike previous years, this has been a very quiet departure. Usually, they would have everyone at the station to wish them goodbye but this year,it had just been Mr Weasley sending them off. But Harry didn't care much. This is his final year at Hogwarts. It could even be his last days of his life. Harry had his purpose for coming back. That is to defeat Lord Voldermort.

Surprisingly, there were quite a lot of students returning to Hogwarts. They could spot almost all their friends. The only noticeable absence is Seamus, the Patil twins, Lavender Brown and Draco Malfoy, as expected. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione make themselves comfortable in a compartment and were later joined by Neville and Luna. They busied themselves by playing exploding snaps until the train reached Hogwarts one and a half hour later.

They made their way to the entrance hall, only to find themselves in shocked as they enter it. There were no banners of the four houses, no four long tables belonging to each table but many separate tables, each seating a maximum of ten peoples. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna find themselves one table. The remaining four seats were taken by Ernie Macmillian, Justin Finch-Flinchey, Dennis and Colin Creevey. They helped themselves to the feast before Professor McGonall, the new headmistress, interrupted them with the usual start of term speech.

Everyone was listening intently to what Professor Mcgonall was saying, hoping for answers to the sudden change to the school. "As you all had probably noticed, we had decided to do away with the usual four banners but instead replace it with one huge banners of one colour, which is red. You would have noticed too that the usual four house tables were gone. We now have many separate tables that are able to seat ten people. I know you all are wondering why the change. I have all the answers with me. So please listen carefully. Crabbe, Goyle, I hope you wouldn't mind if you put down your food and listen to me for a while. You can continue eating later on. Now where was I? Oh yes, but before I come to that, I would like to introduce to you the new defence against dark arts teacher, Professor Kingsley." "Isn't he a member of the order?" asked Harry. "Yes he is. I wonder what sort of jinx will drive him away from the job this year," said Ron. Professor Mcgonall cleared her throat before continuing, "we decided upon the changes because in the light of Professor Dumbledore's death, we hoped to remain as united as he would have wanted us to be. I believe that this way, there would be no differences among all of you, for you are free to eat with whoever you want. We hope that this action will bring you all closer by getting to know each other that you rarely speak to. You still sleep, attend classes and play Quidditch among your houses. Other than that, you are to treat each and everyone of you sitting here equally. With that, I end my speech. You can choose to eat or go up to your dormitories."

"Wow! Isn't that amazing? Now we can choose to eat with anyone we want." Harry overhead Dean Thomas saying. Harry and Ron preferred to take this change in a negative manner. "What's so amazing? Imagine eating with Slytherins. Or worse, we share the same tables as Crabbe and Goyle. Before we knew it, they would have finished the food," said Ron.


	3. The New Prophecy

**The New Prophecy**

The rest of the week went relatively well. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on speaking terms with almost everybody. Except most of the Slytherins of course. There was a Hogsmeade trip on the coming weekend. Harry had promised to meet Cho there while Ron and Hermione decided to go there together.

At last, the weekend arrived. Harry was counting down the time to meeting Cho. He had been thinking of this date the whole week, planning where to go and hoping that it won't be as disastrous as his previous date with Cho. At least this time he won't be meeting Hermione halfway through the date.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to Hogsmeade. As soon as they spotted Cho waiting for Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodbye to him and disappear out of sight. "Hi Harry. So how was school?" Cho asked, and then kissed him on the cheek. "It was quite boring. I would have been bored to death if you had not been writing to me. How was your life after school?" "I'm still finding a decent job. I'm working as a waitress at a Starbucks café right now but I'm hoping to get a position at the Ministry Of Magic. I don't know if my N.E.W.Ts results are qualified a post there but I'll give it a try." And they walked to the Hog's Head, talking about the separate lives they live along the way. As they enter the bar, they could see that it was almost deserted, the only ones inside are two couples, both kissing each other. This made Harry nervous. _Would he have to kiss Cho just like the other couples?_ He put his thought behind him for the moment as Cho ordered two butterbeers.

As they sipped their butterbeer in silence, Harry was still debating inside his mind whether to kiss Cho or not. In the middle of the debate, Harry spotted that Cho was becoming uneasy at the akward silence between them. Suddenly, a stroke brilliance came to Harry's mind and he wasted no time in taking action. "Cho, I have to go to the washroom for a minute. Wait for me will you?" Harry asked desperately. "Yeah, I will," said Cho, looking disappointed. As soon as Harry entered the washroom, he apparated to the mountainside where the view there is breathtaking. He magicked a blanket and a few butterbeers on a spot where Harry felt had the nicest view. Harry then quickly apparated back to the washroom and then went back to the table where Cho was waiting. "Cho, would you follow me. I have.. er .. surprise for you." Said Harry at once without hesitation. "Sure," Cho replied, looking hopeful. Harry then closed her eyes and he apparated along with Cho to where he had prepared a picnic for them. If you called that a picnic. As soon as Harry let Cho opened her eyes, she became speechless. Harry was glad to have a moment of silence, considering Cho had been asking him where they were going repeatedly before she opened her eyes.

They settled down on the blanket and started gulping down their butterbeers. They were sitting very closely. Cho was leaning on Harry's shoulder while Harry was stroking her long, silky hair. They were both enjoying the beautiful scenery as well as each other's comfort. And then, without meaning to, they fell asleep.

Harry woke up a couple of hours later. It took a while for him to realize that Cho was still already awake but still resting on his shoulder. "How come you didn't wake me up?" asked Harry. "You looked tired. So I thought I shouldn't disturb you." "Well, don't you have go back now?" asked Harry. "Not yet. Let's enjoy the sunset together." Harry was gad at the suggestion. The sun was setting slowly. Harry felt as though he was supposed to be kissing Cho, treasuring every moment for he had never watched sunset all his life. Maybe Cho wanted Harry to kiss her in this beautiful moment. It didn't take long before Harry made up his mind as he moved closer towards Cho. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Their lips were moving towards each other. Moving very slowly, just like the sun is setting slowly. As seconds passed, their lips moved closer and finally, it touched one another. Harry had never felt anything like this before. It was just him and the girl of his dreams kissing at a mountainside with the sun setting at the background. And he was going to make sure he will savour every moment their lips were touching.

It was already late. Harry had said goodbye to Cho and made his way back to school. As he made his way to the great hall, he spotted a smoke arising from one of the corridors. Curious, he went to find the source of the smoke. He suddenly found himself in an unknown room. It was all hot and hazy. All he could see was white smoke. It was as though a flash bang had just exploded in the room. Harry's eyes were watering soon he was on the floor, clutching his throat that was deprived of oxygen. As he laid on then floor helplessly, he heard an strange but familiar voice.

_The Chosen one shall destroy the Dark Lord anytime soon for he has found the weapon to destroy him. The chosen has found his true love and he shall be able to use it in the quest to defeat the Dark Lord, for he shall not be alone._

And suddenly, the surrounding changes. The white smoke were gone and the temperature was back to normal. Professor Trelwaney was standing there rooted to the spot as though she was having a short term memory loss. Careful not to wake Professor Trelwaney form her current state, Harry moved away slowly. He needed to talk to Hermione and Ron.

Harry hurried up to the great hall and dragged Ron and Hermione away, sneaking a few pieces of toast along the way. " Are you going to tell us what this is about?" asked Hermione. "Later, we musn't be heard." They went inside the room of requirements where they were sure no one could them. Slowly, Harry told about the prophecy. Ron simply looked puzzled while Hermione was in deep thoughts. "Harry, I think I get it. I mean, it all make sense. Remember you told us about your dream back at privet drive about Cho Chang and then you getting back together with her. She is the weapon. Wait. No, the love between you is the weapon. And the part about you shall not be alone probably means you and Cho are going to defeat Voldermort," said Hermione eagerly. Harry and Ron were taken aback by Hermione's stroke of brilliance. At other times, Harry would have doubted whatever Hermione had said. But this time, Harry just couldn't find the words to fault her. "Wow! Brilliant Harry. Now you and Cho can out an end to you-know-who's reign. But there's still 4 hocruxes not yet destroyed right?" asked Ron, looking impressed at Hermione's brilliance. "I guess Cho and I would have to do it then," said Harry. Harry wasn't sure if he should be happy about this. Sure he would have an assistance to help him out. But he doesn't want that to be Cho. If she were to die in the battle, Harry would never be able to forgive himself.

Harry found it hard to concentrate in class for the next few lessons. There were more pressing matters on his mind. Cho. Lord Voldermort. All he could thought of is defeating Voldermort and not losing Cho in the battle. Harry had not been sleeping well lately. He's been having nightmares. All ended up in Cho dying. Harry had told Ron and Hermione about his nightmares. Hermione suggested that it was due to the fact that Harry feared Cho would die because of him. Maybe she had a point. But if Cho were really going to die in the war, it would be Harry's fault. "Just try not to think about it shall you. The more you think about it the more paranoid you will get," Hermione suggested. It was decent suggestion which Harry had been trying to follow but somehow, had never been able to.

Few weeks had passed ever since Harry has stopped having nightmares about Cho. He chose to block that thought of her dying out of his mind as he occupy himself in the library with Ron and Hermione researching on the whereabouts of Voldermort's hocruxes and also the initials R.A.B. The previous term, Harry had went to a cave with Dumbledore to retrieve a locket which supposedly was one of Voldermort's hocruxes. It turned out to be fake as Harry found a note inside which stated that the real hocrux had been taken by someone else first.


	4. The Locket

Disclaimer:I do not own ANY OF THESE characters. J.K. Rowling does.

I'm back with the fourth chapter. You give me reviews, i give you the chapters cause as i said, i've already finished the book. Its about 20 chapters long. I can't confirm it yet as maybe i would have more things to add. So if the revies come faster, i'll post faster. Maybe two chapters at once.Just keep reading and give me your support. Thankx guyz who had been reading my story. I hope to repay you with a good story

**The Locket**

"Have you seen Hermione?" asked Harry. "Yeah. She's at the library. She's been spending an awful lot of time in the library this few days. Wonder what she's up to," answered Ron, with a worried look on his face. "Doesn't she always spends her time in the library. It's nothing new to me." Though Harry said this, he knew that something was amiss. Hermione had been no where near them for most of the time. Ron was obviously worried from the look on his face, but Harry knew better than to worry for Hermione. She knows how to take care of herself and it should be her worrying about us instead.

It was already approaching Christmas and Harry felt that he was wasting time at Hogwarts. He was doing nothing to defeat Voldermort. Maybe he did find out about the prophecy but Harry had no idea how that was going to help him. But defeating Lord Voldermort is the most pressing matter now. What matters is Harry finds the 4 hocruxes left. Only then can Voldermort be destroyed. Just when it seemed that all hopes were lost, a glimmer of hope came in the shape of Hermione Granger.

"Harry, I think I know who R.A.B is. I've done all sorts of research and I'm pretty sure it is," said Hermione, with a look on her face that almost looked like she thinks she had just saved the world. Harry just kept quiet, waiting for Hermione to move on. "Did you ever find out what is Sirius Black middle name?" asked Hermione. "No, I don't think so," replied Harry, who just realized that he never really bothered to find out his godfather's middle name. Hermione continues with her findings. "I looked up in the library and found out that Sirius middle name is Amiceville. Which probably goes for Sirius's brother too, Regulus. So R.A.B stands for Regulus Amiceville Black. And the note inside the locket, it was obviously from a death eater's point of view because it wrote there Dark Lord. Only a death eater refer to Lord Voldermort as the dark lord. And Regulus Black is a death eater. Sirius once told us, remember?" Harry kept a calm face though his heart was beating faster everytime Hermione revealed her findings. "So you're saying that Regulus Black is the one who stole the locket?" asked Harry. "Yes. It all made sense doesn't it?" said Hermione eagerly, probably waiting for Harry to congratulate her on her findings. "But then again, how could Regulus had known about the horcrux?" asked Harry. "Sirius once said that Regulus was killed because he had failed a mission Voldermort sent him to do. I'd actually took the liberty to ask him what the mission was. Voldermort actually told him to bring him the locket from the cave, openly telling him that it was a hocrux. Obviously, Voldermort thought Regulus was just an idiot and would never know what a hocrux is. Of course, Regulus doesn't. Curiosity gets the better of him though. He went to do a lot of research and found out the meaning of a hocrux. He suddenly had sort of a change. He decided that he wasn't going to be a Voldermort supporter anymore. And my guess is that since he defected from Voldermort's side, he probably wanted to do his part in his downfall, thus, destroying the hocrux," said Hermione, who was breathless by the time she finished her findings. "So you are telling me that the locket has been destroyed?" asked Harry. "I don't think so. Sirius told me that Regulus came back to Grimmauld place, which is your house now, shortly before he was killed. Sirius noticed him sneaking something inside the house. As you know, your house was full of trophy collections. Sirius said his family was fond of trophy. And my guess is that Regulus had came back to put the locket inside his house. He would then report to Voldermort, telling him that he failed to retrieve the locket. Voldermort would of course kill him instantly." Harry obviously still doesn't get it, but his mind was paying more attention to the fact that Regulus had turned against Voldermort, which was probably the only part of Hermione's findings that he understood. "Why did Regulus changed side then?" asked Harry. Hermione took a deep breath, "Sirius had been trying to convinced Regulus to change side ever since he became a death eater. And Regulus was finally convinced when a death eater killed his friend. So when Regulus came back home one last time before he dies, he told Sirius that he had turn over and also about the locket but Regulus never really managed to explain to Sirius what a hocrux is. Sirius probably kept the locket in a safe place as Regulus had asked him to. Of course Sirius had no idea the locket belonged to Slytherin and had a part of Voldermort in it. If he had known he would probably destroyed it."

At last, Harry was convinced. It all made sense. "But then, why didn't you tell me this last year?" asked Harry. "I had to confirm my findings first because Sirius didn't really told me the story to the exact point. He said that the locket was a Lofux or something like that. And I didn't know what R.A.B stands for." "So are you suggesting we go up to Grimmauld Place now?" Harry asked, still putting Hermione's findings together inside his head. "No. There's no way we could get there. Especially not here. Not at Hogwarts. We could ask Kreacher to go to your house and bring it here. He's your house-elf. He has to listen to your orders." Harry grinned slightly and said, "I never thought you would one day be asking me to mistreat my house-elf." "I wasn't asking you to mistreat him. You make sure you ask him nicely."


	5. Harry's houseelf

**Harry's House-Elf**

Harry called out Ron. and told him everything about the locket on the way to the great hall. Was it everything? Harry wasn't sure if what he had told Ron was close to everything.

As soon as Harry, Ron and Hermione met at the great hall, they made their way to the kitchen and summoned Kreacher to out of there. "Where is master bringing Kreacher to? With his blood traitor and mudblood friends," said Kreacher, annoyingly repeating his description of Ron and Hermione. "Shut up and follow us. That's an order," Harry shouted, kicking Kreacher at the back. "And don't tell me to mistreat him Hermione. He's not a normal elf," Harry mentioned as he saw Hermione opened his mouth. "I wasn't going to. But now that you mentioned it maybe you should," said Hermione defensively. "Just give it up Hermione," said Ron dismissively.

The trio, or rather the foursome, made their way to somewhere deserted so that they could not be overheard. "Kreacher, I need you to apparate to the Black's house, which is now my house and retrieve the Slytherin locket. It has a mark 'S' on it in the form of snakes. I'm sure you know as you were always sneaking trophies," said Harry persuasively, trying to be polite. "Kreacher knows exactly what master is talking about. Kreacher will go to the Black's house and get it for master, though deep down Kreacher doesn't want to do it. Especially when his master is friends with blood traitors and mudbloods. Poor Kreacher, what will Kreacher's mistress say of him." "I do not know nor care what you mistress would say Kreacher. Just go get it for me. And you are forbidden to make any contacts with anybody. Go quietly and come back safely," said Harry sternly, making sure Kreacher gets the order inside his head, though Harry doubts there's anything inside his brain. "Yes master. Kreacher will do it for his master," said Kreacher. And then he disappeared. Harry sighed. "I don't think Kreacher has a mistress though," said Ron.

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited at the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Kreacher to return. Several hours passed. Hope was starting to evade them. Hermione had fallen asleep on Ron's lap, who was trying his best to keep his eyes open. Harry was still wide awake, looking at the pair making themselves comfortable. All his thoughts on Kreacher disappeared for the moment as Cho came to his mind. They had not wrote to each other for quite some time. Harry was busy with school while Cho was busy looking for work. Harry could tell that neither of them were happy at their distant relationship. But Harry only had a year left at Hogwarts. Cho would only have to wait till next year. But a horrible question came up to Harry's mind. _Would he survive until next year?_

Just then, Harry's thought on Cho disappeared as Kreacher appeared in front of him. "Master had asked Kreacher to get him the Slytherin's locket and Kreacher has. How proud would Kreacher's mistress be when she finds about this," said Kreacher enthusiastically, offering the locket to Harry. "I'm sure she would be very proud. Now go get some sleep. You did well Kreacher." Kreacher disappeared at that instance. "It's rare of you to talk to him nicely," said Hermione in a grumpy voice. "You're awake", said Harry. "And now it's Ron who's asleep," Harry added as Ron gave out a loud snore. "Go on Harry. Destroy it," said Hermione, noticing the locket in his hand. Harry took his wand and point it to the locket. _Cerato_. The locket was splitting itself into two. A bright light shimmering out of the locket. Harry was sure this time the locket was a hocrux as he remembered destroying one of Voldermort's hocrux, the diary, back in his second year. It was almost similar, except that there were no ink gushing out of the locket as it had with the diary. After a few moments watching the locket struggle to split itself, it finally stopped and the locket was on the floor. Only that this time, it came in two.

"What was that?" asked Ron sleepily. He looked around, yawning loudly. "Bloody hell. Why didn't you wake me up. I wanted to see you destroy the locket," said Ron as he spotted the separated locket on the floor. "Trust me, you won't want to see it. Now let's get some sleep," said Harry. The three of them made their way up their dormitories. Harry couldn't help but feel thrilled. Three of Voldermort's hocrux had been destroyed. There is three more hocrux out in the world and Harry was motivated to find them all. At all cost.


	6. The Unexpected Events

**Unexpected Events**

"Now listen up. As you know this would be your last year at Hogwarts, there would be a graduation ball this Christmas Eve. Usually, the ball is held after your N.E.W.T.s exams but he felt that we need to make appropriate changes. This year, ex-students of Hogwarts are invited to come with us. We wanted students who had left this school to establish a close rapport between the staff and students of Hogwarts. You would of course have to find a dance partner, just like the yule ball you attended three years ago. You can ask anyone in this school, no matter which year she or he comes from or you may also ask the former students. It is exactly one week before Christmas Eve. You would have enough time to find a dance partner."

"Bloody hell. We're in a middle of a war with you-know-who and there's still time to have a ball," said Ron. "Come on Ron. It's our last year here. We're not going to allow anyone to spoil the day," said Harry. "Yeah. The school is clever enough not to let Voldermort affect our lives. If we were to live in fear and not enjoy, it would be surrendering yourself," said Hermione.

Harry sent an owl, asking to come with him to the ball. He felt so much more confident than he did at the previous ball. Maybe it was because he wasn't asking her face to face. Or maybe it's just because he already knew Cho was his girlfriend.

Hogwarts had became lively for the first time this year in the next few days. They could see people nervous people on the corridors, spying on their target, waiting for the right moment to ask them out to the ball. "They remind me of us. Back in our fourth year. Especially you Harry. You were always making fool of yourself whenever you saw Cho," Ron said excitedly. "Talk about yourself. I suppose you remembered asking Fleur to the ball. Anyway, I guess you two are going to the ball together?" asked Harry. "Yeah. It took Ron early enough to ask me. McLaggen asked me out shortly after I accepted Ron's invitation. So lucky for Ron," said Hermione sarcastically. "As if you were going to accept him had I not asked you out." "Yeah, whatever. So Harry, I suppose you are taking Cho to the ball," asked Hermione. "Of course. She sent me a letter to say that she can make it."

**The Graduation Ball**

"Wow! Ron, where did you get those dress robes? They're way better than the one's you got back at our fourth year," said Harry, spotting Ron in his dress robes. "Fred and George bought this for me using their profit from the joke shop." "I should have known who else would have bought a dragon skin dress robes. And it's informal. Typical of them," said Harry, who just realized the material the dress robes were made of. "Yeah. But it doesn't matter. At least it's not second hand." "Well, congrats for having such a perfect replacement mate. I gotta go now. I've promised to meet Cho at the lake. See you at the ball." Before Ron could say anything, Harry had disappeared.

Cho was already down at the lake. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress that runs down to her knees. It had some pattern on it which Harry couldn't really figure out what is it from far. He could see that Cho was shivering. It would take someone as thick as Crabbe & Goyle to survive this winter in that kind of clothes.

Harry walked silently towards Cho from behind, careful not to alert her of his presence. As he came closer, he put his arms around her waist. "Still feeling cold now?" he asked. "No. Not really. But it would be better if we go up to the castle," said Cho. Harry let go of her waist and then take her by the hand. They proceeded to the great hall together. "You look gorgeous Ms. Chang." "You too Mr. Potter"

As Harry and Cho entered the great hall, they stood there awestruck by the decorations that had been placed. There were mirrors on every side of the wall which made the hall looked bigger. There were crystal sculptures everywhere in different shapes. The famous one being a swan. "This is so much better than the Yule ball," said Cho. Harry's inside lurched. Cho had said that he like it better now than the Yule ball, which she went with Cedric. And he now she's with Harry. _She's probably implementing that she liked Harry more than Cedric now. But she might just been referring to the decorations._ "Harry, so you want to dance?" said Cho. "Sure. Just don't get angry if I tripped and fell." Cho grinned and they make their way to the dance floor, which just realized was made of wood tiling. Harry and Cho danced gracefully. Not really graceful if you count the number of times Harry trip and nearly fell.

There were many ex-hogwarts students present at the ball. Fred and George, Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and many others whom Harry did not knew their names.


	7. The Graduation Ball:Part two

After a few round of dance, Harry and Cho went to get some drinks, where they met Fred and George. "Nice to meet you Harry," said the twins. They took turn to shake Harry's hand and then Cho's hand. "You must Lo Hang," said Fred. "No way. It's Ho Fang," argued George. "Right Harry?" George continued. "No. It's Cho Chang you idiots," replied Harry, who was annoyed at their behaviour. Cho, who was just giggling seemed to find them amusing. "Oh. Aren't you the ex-Ravenclaw seeker?" asked Fred. "Yeah I am. And you must be Fred & George, the ex-Gryffindor beaters," Cho replied graciously. "And the best in history too," said George arrogantly. "Yeah right," said a voice behind them which Harry had not heard since three years ago. It was Oliver Wood. "Oliver, How corking to see you?" Harry, Fred and George took turn to shake Oliver's hand before his attention turned to Cho. "Ms. Chang right? The ex-Ravenclaw seeker?" asked Wood. "Yeah," and she shook his hand. "Back in my third year, you asked me to knock her off her broom and not be a gentleman remember?" asked Harry. "Yeah. I did remember. I was too obsessed in winning the cup. But then again, you should not let your feelings get the better of you in quidditch." "That's because you don't have a girlfriend," said Fred jokingly.

The ball ended at two past midnight. Even then, some people were still full of energy. Of course, that some people referred people like Neville, Crabbe and Goyle who didn't manage to find a dance partners at all. Everyone had either went home or returned to their dormitories by three in the morning. Everyone except Harry and Cho. They had fallen asleep by the lake where Harry had planned a romantic night for Cho.

"Professor, we couldn't find Harry Potter in the boys dormitory. We think he's been kidnapped," said Ron hastily.

"And we've checked the girls dormitory too," added Neville. With that, Ron gave him a hard nudge. "You're not suppose to tell her that Hermione brought us inside the girls's dormitory," Ron whispered softly.

"What? You're telling me you BOYS went up to the GIRLS went up to the girls' dormitory. Didn't you ever read the History Of Hogwarts? It says that the four founders find that girls are more trustworthy than boys," shouted Professor McGonagall.

"No Professor, I went up to check and told them that Harry wasn't there. And In fact, I did read the History Of Hogwarts," said Hermione proudly.

"That's nice of you Ms. Granger. So tell me does electricity works in here?"

"No because there's a lot of magic going on in the air-"

"Hermione! Aren't we here to report on Harry's absence?" Ron interrupted.

"Oh yes Professor. So what do you suggest we do?" asked Hermione.

"I suggest you go to sleep and get changed," said Professor McGonagall, spotting them still in their dress robes.

"But-"

"What really makes you thinks Harry Potter had been kidnapped? This castl is protected by ancient magic that doesn't allow any death eaters or you-know-who himself to enter. And he is by far more mature than any of you. Except Ms. Granger maybe. I think he can take care of himself without you bothering. So please go to sleep," said Professor McGonagall angrily.

And neither of them opened their mouth anymore.


	8. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

**Gryffindor versus Slytherin**

"Hey Cho. Wake up dear," said Harry sleepily into her ears. Cho woke up instantly and looked around dreamily. "Is it morning already?" she asked.

"Yeah it is. I think we better get going. My friends are probably getting worried," said Harry.

"Right. My parents are probably worried too." Cho gave Harry one final kiss before departing while Harry made his way to the great hall for breakfast.

"Where were you Harry? We were all so worried when you didn't return," Asked Hermione.

"Calm down Hermione. I was just at the lake with Cho. We were sitting there and we suddenly fell asleep," said Harry defensively, eager to shut Hermione up.

'You could have told us where you were mate. You got us all worried. Neville reckoned you were kidnapped by a death eater. We thought that might be possible but it was a foolish suggestion afterall," said Ron, who appeared calmer than Hermione.

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys. I didn't expect to fall asleep again with Cho-" "What!" Ron interrupted. "Did you just said AGAIN?"

"Yeah. I Did I guess. Why?" said Harry, startled at Ron's behaviour.

"Nothing. You could have at least told us. We're buddies after all. So did you two do it?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean." Harry did know what Ron meant. He had asked if he and Cho had sex. Harry wasn't interested at all in this subject. He decided to just say no and change the subject to the coming quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Hey Ron. Quidditch practice this evening. Don't be late," said Harry.

"Great. Anyway, who's replacing Katie Bell?"

"Dean Thomas. He was the most obvious choice. He played for us last year."

Their quidditch practice went well. Ron was no longer making mistakes. Ginny had been helping out Dean Thomas as he was quite new. Demelza had been showing more aggressiveness as a beater. And Harry was getting all the co-operation from his team mates he needed as a captain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay guys. The sun is shining brightly, it could impair your vision and the grounds pretty hard. That'll give us a good kick-off. Just play like we did in our practice and we'll do okay," said Harry, his confidence booming. He's finally starting to feel like a captain. Something which he didn't have last year.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin team made their way to the pitch. The Slytherin's, who were wearing yellow robes, were mostly unknowns who were not in the team the previous year. The Slytherin seeker, Jake Ansen, shook hands and smiled at Harry. Harry was taken aback at his friendly attitude. Perhaps he did not know that he is the Slytherin's biggest enemy. Whatever it is, Harry was pleased about this and is hoping for a fair game with them.

"Okay teams. Mount your brooms," said Madam Hooch, and she blew her whistle.

"And the match starts. We are seeing a totally different Slytherin team from previous years. None of them had been in the previous year team. They are all newcomers. However, that doesn't mean Gryffindor must underestimate them. So let's just hope to see a fairly and close entertaining game," said Ernie Macmillian, who was the commentator for the match.

Harry was flying around, gaining momentum on his broom before looking for the snitch. Ginny and Dean had scored six goals each and they were leading hundred and twenty to forty. Suddenly, a bright golden shining snitch caught Harry's eyes at exactly the opposite of where he was standing. Harry spotted Jake Ansen in the middle of the pitch still searching for the snitch. Careful not to alert him, Harry flew by the sides quickly so that Jake wouldn't know he had seen the snitch. It took a while before Jake spotted Harry speeding towards the snitch. By that time, it was already too late. Harry had closed down on the snitch. "GRYFFINDOR WINS BY TWO HUNDRED SEVENTY TO FORTY," shouted Ernie Macmillian. The whole school broke into thunderous applause. Even the Slytherins. "Party at the Gryffindor common room," shouted Dean Thomas. That had become a very common phrase everytime Gryffindor had won a quidditch match. It used to belong to Fred and George but the tradition had been passed down ever since the twins left.

The Gryffindor common room was packed that night. Even Hermione had joined them. "It's rare of you to join the party. I thought you would be studying for N.E.W.T.s," said Harry. "I was going to but I can't concentrate with all the noise here. So I figured out that I might as well join in." The party was basically all about drinking and eating. It only ends at two in the morning after Professor McGonagall had stormed into the common room and sent them off to bed.


	9. The Memory

**The Memory **

"Harry, Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office," said Hermione.

"Why? Is this because of yesterday?" asked Harry, a guilty conscious arousing inside.

"I dunno. Just go and see what she has to say." Harry made his way to Professor McGonagall's office, still figuring out if he had done anything wrong that made Professor McGonagall called him out.

"Oh there you are Potter," said Professor McGonagall who was waiting for him outside the gargoyle entrance. She led him in to her office and summons him to a seat. It was the first time Harry had been in the headmaster's or in this case headmistress' office since Dumbledore's death. Harry noticed that Dumbledore's prized possessions such as his statues and Fawkes were still there.

"Professor, why did you bring me here?" asked Harry.

"You will see for yourself," she replied and then led him to the pensieve which Harry had first discovered back in his fourth year.

"I think you will find many answers inside. This memory belongs to Dumbledore. He cast it inside before he died."

Harry placed his head inside and then fell through. He looked around to realize that he had fallen through the same place. Just that this time, Dumbledore and Snape were the ones inside. At the sight of Snape, he tried to cursed him but knew it would come to nothing.

"Severus, I know it must be hard for you but you have to do this. You already made the unbreakable vow to Narcissa. You can't break it," Dumbledore said, coughing in between the words.

"So what do I have to do?" Severus replied.

"You'll have to kill me. There is no other choice." At this, Harry gaped.

"But surely there are other solutions. I can't kill you. That would leave Harry alone and that will make the Dark Lord's job of killing him much easier."

"I have grown very old Severus. I can no longer duel with anyone, let alone Voldermort. I have no purpose now. The only thing I can offer is knowledge. And I'm sure I had taught Harry enough. He will be able to fulfill the prophecy from then onwards. You must do as I say Severus. It is an order."

Snape gave a resentful face and then said, "As you wish then. How do you want me to carry out this plan?"

"You know the boy's plan. Assist them in any way you can though you shall try to minimize the damage done to the students. Most of all, Harry Potter. I know Draco wants to kill me but I know he wouldn't. He's not a killer. And that is where you'll come in. After that, you shall follow the death eaters back. You are to keep your cover understand?"

"Yes," Snape replied hatefully.

Professor McGonagall pulled Harry out of the memory after Snape's last sentence. "Now I believe Dumbledore wants to speak to you." Professor McGgonagall brought Harry to Dumbledore's portrait and then left them alone.

"Hello Harry. Long time no see," said Dumbledore.

"Hi. So what do you want to speak to me about?" Harry asked.

'About what you had just witnessed in the pensieve. You may ask questions but please permit me to finish whatever I have to say first. Now, I have given you evidence that Severus is indeed not guilty. As you see, I was growing older and weaker by the day. There was nothing I could do except to transfer knowledge of defeating Voldermort to you. You may wonder why I did not tell you of this plan. The reason is simple Harry. I was afraid you might disagree and will try to change my mind. But believe me, I know what's best. Trust an old man's decision. Now, I know there has been something going on. Care to tell me, Harry?"

"Well, first of all, in the summer, I had this premonition. I forgot what it was about but it has something to do with me going back to Hogwarts. So that's why I'm here. Secondly, Professor Trelwaney made a new prophecy," Harry said slowly, stressing every single word. Harry then recalled the prophecy to Dumbledore, repeating it twice for him to memorize it. "So I believe this girl the prophecy was referring to is Ms. Chang. Am I right?"

"Yes. How did you know?" replied Harry, surprised that Dumbledore knew the prophecy referred to Cho.

"I have my sources. Back to the topic. I believe you understand what the prophecy meant Harry?"

"Actually no. How will my love for Cho aid me in defeating Voldermort?" Harry asked.

"This weapon can be described as a motivation. Your love for Cho will motivate you to defeat Voldermort."

"So Cho doesn't have to aid me in the quest to defeat Lord Voldermort?"

"Physically no. But mentally yes. Unless of course Voldermort hunts her down himself. But I believe she will be safe under your protection. It's the hocrux and Voldermort himself that you should be worried about. So have you found out about any one of them?"

"Yes. The locket. Hermione made a research and came to a conclusion that it was actually at Sirius's house. My house I mean."

"Smart girl that Hermione. I'm pleased at the rate you're going. I can't help you anymore. I know as much as you do as Voldermort's hocrux. It's up to you and your friends to figure it out yourself." There was moment of silence then as neither had anything to say. Then, Dumbledore continued, "I don't really have anything else to say. Do go back to your common room. You may tell Hermione and Ron about the memory you saw in the pensieve. Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Professor," said Harry.

"You can call me Albus, now that I'm dead," Dumbledore said, taken aback at being addressed as a Professor.

"Oh right." Harry left the office and made his way to the common room, getting ready to tell Ron and Hermione what he had saw in the pensieve.


	10. The Fourth Hocrux

_Thanks guyz for the reviews. Especially the one saying J.K. Rowling should follow my book. I appreciate those comments but if she were to which would never, you guyz wouldn't have to buy the second book rite? You'll juz have to read it off here. Aniways, please read and review.Thanks. You can asks any questions too._**  
**

**The Hufflepuff Cup**

"What? Snape is innocent?" blurted Ron upon hearing Harry's account of what had happened in Professor McGonagall's office.

"In a way, yeah. It's no denying that Snape did kill Dumbledore but he did it on Dumbledore's order," said Harry.

"Why did Dumbledore wanted to commit suicide?" Ron asked.

"Ron! How could you think so lowly of Dumbledore." shouted Hermione. "A man like Dumbledore would never commit suicide. Didn't you hear what Harry just said. Dumbledore knew he was growing older and weaker by the day. He would be useless after he taught Harry enough about Voldermort."

"It certainly would have been better if Snape was guilty. We'd have a reason to kill him" Ron said.

"Look. I know we all hate Snape. He's a slimeball git. But he's on our side now. If we can't even co-operate with people who are with us, how can you expect us to defeat Voldermort," said Hermione threateningly.

"Just calm down Hermione. Snape is now on his own. We can't do anything about him. It's the Voldermort and his hocrux that we should be worried about," said Harry, remembering Dumbledore's advice.

"Can we just go to sleep now? Who knows we might wake up tomorrow to find that you-know-who actually doesn't exist," said Ron with a loud yawn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three of them woke up to find that Voldermort still exist as he killed yet another member of the Ministry Of Magic. "I can't believe there will still be another Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. I thought they would ban it. For the students safety," said Hermione, putting Harry and Ron out of their sleep.

"Hermione, you yourself said that we should not let Voldermort change our lives," said Harry, still half-awake.

"Yeah but they're making it sounds as if Voldermort could not attack Hogsmeade anytime he wants," said Hermione defensively.

"So are you gonna let Voldermort scare you into hiding or are you coming with me?" asked Ron.

"Well, maybe just this once. Harry, are you going with Cho again?"

"No. Why?" asked Harry.

That means you can come with us then. It's better to have three people around with Voldermort lurking around. I mean, I know there's nothing we can do if he were to march to us and kill us but at least it's better than just me and Ron facing him.

"Ok. But I'll like to see Voldermort commit murder in front of so many wizard. Before you know it, hundred other wizards would have sent curses at him," said Harry, with a look on his face that says Hermione was being ridiculous

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry, Ron and Hermione set off for Hogsmeade early the following day. Just as they made their way inside the three broomsticks, something caught Harry's and Ron's eyes. The zonko's joke shop was no longer there but instead, there was Weasley's wizarding wheezes shop at the same premises. Excited, all of them headed down there.

"Fred, George, what's your joke shop doing in Hogsmeade?" asked Ron.

"Nice to see you bro, Harry, and Hermione," said Fred and George, and then proceeding to shake each other's hand.

"Well my beloved customers, Diagon Alley had just been shut down. A bunch of death eaters walked down right the street throwing curses at everyone they pass by. And since then, only us and the Borgin Burkes shop was brave enough to remain open. Thus we have been shifted here. And business is blooming," explained Fred.

"Borgin's Burkes is here too eh? It's not surprising it remained open. Voldermort wouldn't go killing the owner of the shop he used to work in," said Harry.

"Yeah. And if he were to kill us, we'll just give him a dose of u-noo-poo," joked Fred.

"Anyway, anything you guys want from here?" asked George.

"Nah. We just wanna stop by and say hello," said Hermione and the three of them prepare to leave.

"Tell you what. I'll let you have these Peruvian Instant Darkness for free. And these pills too. It'll make you see in the dark. Use it if you got yourself into trouble. And say hello to Ginny for me," said Fred.

"I will. Thanks guys," said Harry.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the three broomsticks and ordered a couple of drinks. It was unusually quiet. Harry wanted to discuss about Voldermort but felt that it would be easier for people to eavesdrop on their conversation. But then something he saw made him think that the quietness was going to his advantage. He just saw someone dressed in a heavily disguise come in. He could have sworn that the person was a death eater. Whatever happened next caught Harry totally by surprise. The disguised person dropped a note and a cloak to Harry.Ron and Hermione moved closer to read the note.

_Harry_

_Follow me right now. And wear that cloak._

_Severus Snape_

_P.S. Trust me on this one. I won't hurt you._

"How are we supposed to know if he won't dragged you inside just to kill you?" asked Ron, who had always hated Snape.

"Ron, I think it's about time we trust Snape for once. It could either prove costly or give me an advantage," said Harry.

Harry draped the invisibility cloak around him and followed Snape. He entered a dark room and saw a man already sitting there. He recognized the man as the owner of Borgin Burkes shop.

"So you have the thing that I ordered?" asked Snape.

"Yes. Took a bit of me though getting that one," said the Borgin.

"Obviously. So where is the thing now?" asked Snape.

"Follow me," said the Borgin.

Snape and the man went out of the room and out of the bar. Ron and Hermione decided to follow suit. They went inside the Borgin Burkes and Ron and Hermione were forced to wait outside.

"Wait for me here while I'll go get the thing," said Borgin as he made his way to the store room.

Snape looked around, making sure Borgin was not coming back any sooner and then he spoke, "Harry, looked at that cabinet over there and you'll notice that there is the Hufflepuff cup. Take it and destroy it. My purpose here is to cause a diversion so that you can take it-"

"Who were you talking to?" demanded Borgin.

"No one. I was talking to myself about how impressive your collection is," said Snape.

"Well, here's the thing. That'll be hundred galleons," said Borgin, handing Snape a snake-shaped trophy.

Snape handed him a handful of gold coins, which made Borgin distracted in counting the money. Harry felt his time was now and he made his move. He opened the cabinet and took the hufflepuff cup. Harry sighed at his job done and followed Snape out of the shop after Borgin had finished counting the money.

"Now do as I say," Snape reminded him before disappearing out of sight. He saw Ron and Hermione at the corner of the street and he was preparing to tell them what had happened. How he was going to destroy the fourth hocrux.


	11. Hatred's aside

**Hatred's Aside**

"Ron, Hermione, let's get back to the common room. I don't fancy telling you guys something in public," said Harry.

"Harry? Where are you?" asked Hermione.

"I'm under the invisibility cloak," said Harry.

'Why can't you just take off your cloak?" asked Ron.

"I can't. I'm hiding something. I'll show it to you later in the common room." And Harry left.

"Harry, we can go back together at least so that you can tell us what happened," said Hermione.

There was no response. And Hermione's temper rose. "I hate it when he does that. It's as if I'm mad, talking to myself."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry was already in the common room by the time Ron and Hermione had reached there. "So what is it that you want to tell us?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"This," said Harry, showing them the Hufflepuff cup.

"What? Did you auctioned that thing from Borgin's Burkes or what," said Ron, not realizing that it was actually the Hufflepuff cup.

"Actually, I stole it. And if you did not realize, this is the Hufflepuff cup and one of Voldermort's hocrux."

"Are you serious? Hey, can you let me destroy it this time since I missed the action when you two destroyed the locket," asked Ron.

"Ron, honestly, it doesn't matter who destroy it. It's not as if your name will be written in history as the one destroying Voldermort's hocrux," said Hermione.

"Yeah Ron. And even if it's written in history, we shall do it together shall we?" said Harry.

"Yeah. We should," said Ron, looking a little disappointed.

"Alright then. At the count of three, cast the _cerato_ spell on the cup. 1…2….3" said Hermione.

"_Cerato,"_ shouted the threesome. And something similar happened. The cup was splitting itself and there was a bright light shimmering out of it, just like it has when the locket has been destroyed.

"Bloody hell. What a great effect that was. Don't you think?" said Ron with an amazed look.

"It's not great when you've seen it twice," said Harry.

"Yeah. Anyway, are you going to tell us what happened inside Borgin's Burked just now?" asked Hermione.

Harry told them what had happened, how Snape had pointed to him the cup and cause a diversion for him to steal the it.

"How could it be Snape? I mean, how did Snape know about the hocrux?" asked Ron.

"Dumbledore must have told him," said Hermione.

"But how could Dumbledore have told Snape. Dumbledore didn't even tell Professor McGonagall. And she is obviously more trustworthy than Snape," said Harry.

"Harry, it's not about being trustworthy or not. Dumbledore probably just thought that even by telling Professor McGonagall, there was nothing she could do. Snape is more useful and by telling him, there was a higher chance of gaining the hocrux, just as it had proved so just now," said Hermione.

"But how could Dumbledore possibly know that Snape was helping him, and not trying to pull his leg?" asked Ron.

"How many times have you doubted Snape's allegiance and how many times have he proven you wrong?" Hermione demanded.

"It doesn't matter how many times he had shown that he is loyal to Dumbledore. It just take one action for him to turn his back on us. And it could prove very costly then," Ron retaliated.

"Hermione, are you actually on Snape's side?" said Harry.

"I'm obviously on your side Harry, and so does Snape. And that makes us on the same side."

"Snape is not on our side. He's a death eater. He's been branded with the dark mark. It was him who overheard Professor Trelwaney's prophecy about me and Voldermort. He was the reason my parents were dead. And he hated my dad, Sirius and Lupin. Isn't that enough to tell you he's not on our side," said Harry angrily.

"Yes and no. I know he hates us all just like we all hate him. But no matter what, he has proven time and time again that he is indeed on our side. And if we can't even co-operate with people on our side, defeating Lord Voldermort is out of the question, especially when their death eaters are more united than us," shouted Hermione and she stormed out of the room in anger.

"She might just have a point there you know," said Ron.


	12. Tempers Rising

**Temper Rising**

"There has been another attack. Look," Hermione told them over breakfast, pointing to her copy of Daily Prophet.

"I don't see what's the fuss Hermione. Ever since the world has been alerted of you-know-who's return, there has been attacks almost everyday," said Ron, not wanting to put his food down for a second.

Harry mean while went silent for a moment. "My god Hermione. It says here the victims were mostly related to students of Hogwarts. Look, the name of the victims were even listed down."

"I can't believe it. Look, Mrs Finnigan, Mrs Brown, Amos Diggory, Mr Chang, and Mrs Chang, my goodness, Creswell. He's my cousin. But we were never really close. An there's Mr McLaggen and Mr Smith. I can't believe this. What a mass murder there was," said Hermione in disbelief.

"And it says Hogwarts will be their alternate home for those who lost their loved ones. So that means Seamus, Lavender and Cho are coming here. Cormac and Zacharias Smith are already here," said Harry, tugging the newspaper from Hermione's grasps.

"Where do you think those who are coming will be staying?" asked Ron.

Ron's answer came neither from Harry or Hermione but Professor McGonagall as she stood up to make an announcement.

"As you know, there had been an attack yesterday on families and relatives of students and ex-students of Hogwarts. We have decided to open our doors to the victim's families to come and stay at Hogwarts. The ex-students will sleep at the dormitories of their respective houses they had been sorted to during their time in Hogwarts. This is where I want each and everyone of you to co-operate and help to console these people who had been affected by the attacks. We do not want them be crying all day here. It's your job to make sure they feel at home again. With that, I conclude my speech. They will be arriving this evening. I hope you will welcome them with open arms."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That evening, almost all students gathered around at the entrance to welcome the victim's families. Harry, Ron and Hermione meanwhile decided to stay behind at the great hall.

"Why'd you think Voldermort caused this attacks?" asked Hermione.

"He's a maniac isn't he?" said Ron.

"Yes. But he has never attacked families of Hogwarts students and ex-students this many before. There's something about the way he attacked the victim. He must have had a reason for doing so," said Hermione.

"Yeah. I don't understand why he even killed Cho's parents. They're pure-blood aren't they? And I thought Voldermort's all time ambition was to get rid of all the muggle-borns in the wizarding world.

At that moment, Professor Slughorn approached them and summon them to his office.

"Mind if you close that door behind you," Slughorn said as he sat on his chair.

"Why did you bring us here sir?" asked Harry.

"To give you a worthy advice. I know you are doing everything you can to defeat you-know-who Harry. I admire that bravery. And right now, I have been informed that you have been searching for you-know-who's hocrux."

"How did you know about the hocrux?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore told me of course. Not forgetting that it was I who provided evidence that you-know-who indeed created a hocrux of himself. Surely you remember that Harry?"

"Yes of course," said Harry.

"Now. You three have a general idea what a hocrux means. But not entirely. When you-know-who created his hocrux, he is in fact splitting his soul. Dumbledore already told me he believe there are six objects out there in the world containing you-know-who's soul. You have destroyed some of course. The last hocrux however remained in his body. It is that hocrux inside him that kept him alive when you rebounded the curse as a baby.

When a hocrux is made, the soul is being splitted and not created. Many people wrongly believe that creating a hocrux is adding a new soul into an object. So, whenever one split his soul, he becomes weaker as the amount of soul inside him decrease. But still he has powers because the soul still exist, just not in himself. I have this theory that you-know-who caused this theory because he is indeed angry at you Harry. He can feel himself growing weaker as you destroyed more and more of his hocrux. He has only been left three piece of soul."

"Sir, why couldn't Voldermort create more hocrux since he knows that his current hocrux is being destroyed?" asked Harry.

"You-know-who already split his soul into six objects. I don't believe he can muster the energy to do anymore cause creating a hocrux is not something easy. It's very advanced magic. He had used enough of his soul to create seven hocrux. I don't think anyone has ever split their souls into that many. So you better get the job done fast Harry because you have an advantage over him now. Use it wisely."

"Yes Professor," replied Harry.

"Now go and welcome your friends," said Professor Slughorn.


	13. Comfort

**Comfort**

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the entrance hall where they greeted Seamus and Lavender. Harry slipped off from them quietly and approached Cho, who was sitting at a bench crying silently. He put his arms around her and Cho placed her head on Harry's shoulder. He did not know what to say. He wasn't the type who is good at comforting others. He couldn't tell how it feels to lose someone after you had gotten to know them so well. Harry's parents had dies when he was one years old, but he never really experienced the pain of losing them. Cho on the other hand, had experienced this pain twice, one with Cedric and the other one with both her parents. Harry sat there, with Cho leaning against him, his anger inside him rising. He knew he had to end the battle with Voldermort soon. Or he just might wake up one day to find that the ones he loved had all gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Cho, let's go for dinner. I'm sure you're hungry," asked Harry.

"Yeah. Let's go," said Cho, rubbing her red eyes that had been crying for hours.

They both made their way to the great hall. "I miss the place here. Must have been a long time since I stepped inside," said Cho.

"Cho, you were here only a few months ago for the graduation ball remember?" asked Harry, grinning slightly.

"Oh yes. How could I forget. But that seems a long while ago to me," said Cho, embarrassed by her mistake.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind Cho," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Not as much as the chosen one though, said Cho.

Harry and Cho joined Ron and Hermione as they ate their dinner.

"Hey Cho," said Hermione upon seeing her. "We're really sorry about what happened to your parents. If there's anything we can help, please tell us."

"Thanks but I'm fine," said Cho, who couldn't help but smile at Hermione, apparently touched by Hermione's kindness.

The four of them ate silently and then proceed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Harry, dragging her to one corner.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Hermione, I need you to help me. Cho is probably going to be crying every single minute for the next few days. And she probably expect me to comfort her or something but I just can't you see. Look what happened back in my fifth year and you'll understand. I just need you to comfort her if you see her crying in the middle of the night."

"Can't you do it yourself? You're her boyfriend!" Hermione demanded.

"Keep your voice down will you. Just do it for me will you. Everytime I try to comfort someone, I'll just end up making it worse. You're a girl. I'm sure you understand Cho more."

"Fine. I'll do it. But you got to learn how to do it by yourself. What if you're married to Cho and I'm married to Ron? You can't possibly run to me calling for help," said Hermione.

"Yeah. But that's another story. Anyway, did you say if you were married to Ron?" asked Harry.

"No I didn't. Did I?" said Hermione, flushing slightly.

"Yes. I can't believe you would even seriously consider marry someone with an emotional range of a teaspoon," said Harry.

"Oh drop it. One more word and I'll forget about doing you the favour," said Hermione.


	14. Missing

_Sorry for the late post. I hve been busy working that i didnt even manage to find the time to update. So sorry. Here's a new chapter.Please read and REVIEW!_**  
**

**  
Missing**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cho made their way to breakfast together. At once, they were able to spot the decrease in the population of students.

"How come there are many students missing?" asked Ron.

"You don't think there has been another attack by you-know-who don't you?" asked Cho.

"Maybe. But how?" said Harry, looking surprised.

"Don't be stupid. This castle is enchanted by an ancient protection which neither Voldermort nor his followers are able to break through. How many times have I told you that," said Hermione calmly.

"Then what do you reckon happened to them?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. Surely Professor McGonagall would have noticed this. She'll make an announcement later. Can we eat now? I'm starving," said Hermione.

The four of them took a seat and ate their breakfast. As Hermione had said so earlier, Professor McGonagall interrupted them to make an announcement.

"Excuse me students. If you'll give a few minutes of your time. You'll have plenty of time to eat for classes today are suspended due to recent events," said Professor McGonagall, followed by a triumphant screams of students who are acting as if they had never had a free day before.

"Back to what I intended to talk about, as you see, there has been a few missing students in this very hall. And if you notice, all of them are from Slytherin. We've found out that someone inside this very castle has been using a confundus charm on student to join you-know-who's supporters. Obviously, the culprit was under the imperius curse. The student was none other than Blaise Zabini in fact. But that's not important. Now, this recent events have shown how evil and brutal you-know-who can be. His evil action has no evil. That is why we want you to be on high alert at all times. Anyone tries to trick you to join you-know-who's side, don't be fooled. Curse the person if you must. Don't get on the wrong side. A few days ago, you-know-who had killed families of those who are sitting in this very hall right now. For now, you have a free day because the teachers and I have some investigations to make. Do spend time wisely if you can. Who knows if you might never get the chance to do so again. Good day to you all," Professor McGonagall said.

"I can't believe what that Zabini bloke done. But you-know-who must be getting desperate, getting students who have not even left school to join him. They can't be much of a threat aren't they?" said Ron with his mouth full.

"You'd be surprised at how Voldermort can find uses for them. He's very cunning," said Hermione.

"Yeah, but what could someone who haven't even left school do for him. Change his clothes for him?" asked Ron, oblivious to Hermione's disagreement.

"You're so naïve Ron," said Hermione.

Harry, however, was paying no attention whatsoever to their argument. He was just maintaining the eye contact he was making with Cho. There was tears in her eyes. And Harry felt like crying too. Then, plucking up the courage, he took Cho by the hand and drag her away. "I'll see you guys later,' said Harry to Ron and Hermione.

Harry suddenly felt the need to comfort Cho. He just realized that he, was Cho's boyfriend. It's time he take responsibilities and not pushing it to Hermione. And it was insensitiviy that caused his relationship whith Cho back in his fifth year to fail.

Harry led Cho to the lake and find a spot under the tree. They make themselves comfortable, with Cho leaning on Harry's shoulder, while Harry leant on the tree.

Cho was sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry Harry to be crying all over you like this. It brings back our bad memories back in my sixth year," said Cho in between her sobs.

"It's alright. I understand how you're feeling," said Harry.

"I forgot. You lost your parents too," said Cho.

"It's not that. My parents death did not really affect me because I didn't even know them. Unlike you who had become very close to your parents and then lose them to Voldermort. It was my godfather's death back in my fifth year and Dumbledore's death last year that really affected me. They were both very close to me," said Harry and all the painful memories of Sirius and Dumbledore rush into his mind.

"Your godfather? Sirius Black You mean? I thought he was a murderer?" asked Cho.

"How did you know my godfather is Sirius Black?" asked Harry.

"My dad works for the ministry. He knows things," said Cho.

"I didn't know that. Anyway, Sirius was actually framed by one of Voldermort's follower, Peter Pettigrew who faked his own death. He's innocent actually. It's a long story. But just trust me."

"I never knew that. It's cruel, how he have to spend thirteen years in Azkaban for nothing," said Cho. "And you were very close to Dumbledore too form what I've seen last year. You kept visiting his office."

"I didn't know you were tailing me. How come you know I was visiting him regularly?" said Harry, grinning.

"I wasn't tailing you," said Cho who put a smile for the first time since she came here.

"Anyway, Dumbledore was teaching me ways to kill Voldermort. You see, the reason Volderemort tried to kill me when I was a baby was because a prophecy was made about. It says that neither can live while the other survive. So it means that I am the one who have to kill him."

Cho however was surprised. "How come you're telling me this? You were keeping secrets from all the time from me back in my sixth year."

"Well, that's because you're my girlfriend," said Harry, who just realized that he is indeed telling Cho all the stuff that maybe he shouldn't

"Come on. I can tell there's something more," said Cho.

"Well, earlier this year, another prophecy was made. It says that I've gained a weapon. Which is love. My love for you will assist me in fighting Voldermort. I guess you have to be well informed if you are in any case involved in this."

"How's that going to help you?" asked Cho.

Harry merely shrugged. Dumbledore and Hermione had explained it to him before but he still doesn't get it.

"Well, I'm glad I can assist you in any way to defeat Voldermort. It's a perefect way to have my revenge."

"I've never heard you said his name before," said Harry surprisingly.

"If I were to be scared of even saying his name out loud, how could I have my revenge on him silly" said Cho.

"That's brave. Ron wouldn't even say his name. And he's a boy." Said Harry.

Cho laughed at this. Neither of them spoke anymore for they both fell asleep as the day gets brighter.


End file.
